


Troll, troll, troll

by Nelja



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Dark, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Poison, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques petits drabbles d'interaction entre Izaya et d'autres personnages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je t'ai eu !! (Izaya et Shizuo)

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ryôgo Narita.

"Oh, tu ne seras jamais normal," fredonne Izaya en évitant les coups de Shizuo, un par un, difficilement mais élégamment. "Tu ne sauras jamais te retenir, monstre, jamais, jamais, jamais..."

"Avec toi, je n'essaie pas !" s'exclame Shizuo.

"C'est vrai ?" Le sourire d'Izaya est perçant comme une aiguille. "Tu veux dire que tu me laisses te casser encore plus, juste moi, exprès ? C'est presque mignon de ta part..."

Shizuo a un très bref moment d'hésitation - à se retenir, peut-être. Quand il retrouve l'envie de détruire, Izaya a filé comme du poison entre ses doigts.


	2. Comme un noyé (Izaya et Kida)

Kida attendait cette occasion depuis si longtemps. Il serre éperdument le foulard au cou d'Izaya, le regarde chercher vainement l'air. Il se rappelle toutes ses cruautés, et Saki, et Mikado... Ce démon est impuissant maintenant, et Kida halète comme si l'air _lui_ manquait. Il se sent merveilleusement bien, à se briser.

Izaya sait qu'il a perdu... bientôt, il ne saura plus rien du tout...

Quand Kida le libère, Izaya tousse, le visage verdâtre. "Tu ne peux pas me tuer." croasse-t-il. "C'est établi, maintenant." 

Il réussit à sourire, et Kida se noie dans sa rage.


	3. Attention mal placée (Izaya et Shinra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur le prompt "J'ai menti. Le gâteau n'est pas empoisonné."

"D'accord, j'ai menti. Le gâteau n'est pas empoisonné !"

Shinra se retourne, presque naïvement étonné. "Oh. Je comprends pourquoi mes analyses ne donnaient rien. C'était pour le manger entièrement ? Si oui, dommage." Il désigne les miettes restantes, imbibées de composants chimiques.

Bien plus, c'est pour _savoir_ qui hurle, qui le garde, pour eux-mêmes, pour le donner ensuite, pour essayer de le faire manger à Izaya lui-même.

"Mais parfois ils le sont !" proclame-t-il pour contrer une tenace impression de défaite. 

"Amènes-en un vraiment empoisonné la prochaine fois, d'accord ?" Shinra sourit amicalement, et gagne encore.


End file.
